mushi_shifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ginko (Mushi)/@comment-37.160.47.89-20181202041342
to Yuji Otsutsuki, 2, i got the author's style, and i like these typical japanese "folkrore" kind of stories. that being said, this kind of "gaps and silences" is pretty naive, there are other works that better represent this term, this anime is pretty weak, but you got it. the fact is: if you have this style of writing you should keep the things simple (as the other episodes), dont make too much confusion, dont make long and elaborated texts. if you do this, then you restrict the interpretation one can give to the mystery, and could make the story very weak, or make it contradict itself. now, in the episode no one mentions what you quoted, it probably comes from the manga, that surely was well written. i'm talking about the episode only, go check it, the only mention of how Tokoyami works are: "(when it takes you)....if you remember your name at least, then you can remember your past; if not, you can choose the name you want, but you will loose your memory" and "keep an eye closed, so the Ginko will take it, and you'll be able to see the sun again". however, even if we fill the gaps and consider your interpretation the right one (given your quote, not present in the episode, without it wouldnt be possible), the story would be weak, can you agree on this? we have things settled one way by Nui's statements, then they reveal partly fake or incomplete, in a contest that didnt fit these kind of twist.... but ok, this is a mystery genre of anime. there's one last thing that isnt working to me: the Ginko takes your eye to let you escape from the Tokoyami, right? but Nui misses her eye and remembers her past..... so the Tokoyami never took her, and she never mentions it, she always refers to it like "they say that...." so she's probably never been taken by the Tokoyami. why would she omit saying that? this doesnt work to me. so why Nui misses her eye? does the Ginko takes the eye whether letting you escape or not? very weak plot indeed. but ok lets assume she didnt want to say that (weak story) and the Ginko takes eyes randomly (weaker). then why Nui says: "sacrifice one eye to the Ginko"? it would take your eye whether you close it or not...... this sentence si completely useless. this is proofed by the fishes. they surely didnt closed one eye, because they are fishes!!!. but they lost it anyway. what i am saying is: in every possible interpretation of this episode, there's at least one contradiction or inconsistency that makes one of the plot pivots very weak, hence ridiculous. it is good to fill the gaps with your imagination, but when you must elaborate astrophysical theories and still there are contradictions.... well that's poor scripting, it becomes less and less credible. PS falling inside the mushi dimension also makes no sense to me (you see it in the worst shonens), it is a narrative artifice to easily conclude the story, which was already complicated. ""Basically, the Ginko emit its light when the Tokoyami swallows a victim, which in Ginko's case is himself"" we were told that tokoyami "feeds" on mushis (who at first became ginko) and they join (or call) the ginko who emits its light. "consume" memories sounds like a complete different thing, in accordance with the argument above, but sorts the same effect, evoking the Ginko as well... again weak plot to me if Tokoyami can transform you as well, what's the point in this symbiotic relationship? that was the point of the entire story... i could go on and on.... i found your interpretation about how the "light emission" and the "transformation conditions" work very explaining, but there are things not yet explained naive and child-like are not a bad thing to me, i meant stories are simple, but very deep. the problem comes when you exaggerate this feature, like in this case. so it can become ridiculous. also keep in mind that i dont want to insult the author, who i respect. animes are always very bad copies of their manga counterpart. i watch the episode subbed and translated from english to my language, and that's another problem, cause often i notice bad translation.